Give It Back in Full
by xXxcHoCoLaTeXHealsXtheXSoUlxXx
Summary: Summary: I wanted to do something for her, anything to fulfill the promise. To do something for the people who were hurt. So, I got in that car and never looked back. Then I was gone... NejiTen


**Give it Back in Full**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi, you, and I both know that. But i do own this lovely plot. **

**A/N: This is my new story. The idea is so fresh and new, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I had such a thrill writing this so please feel more than welcome to comment with any feedback. Thank you for showing interest in this story by reading it. ^__^**

Summary: I wanted to do something for her, anything to fulfill the promise. To do something for the people who were hurt.

So, I got in that car and never looked back. Then I was gone...NejiTen

* * *

I am Tenten

The newly dubbed modern superwoman of everyday volunteer and charity

I volunteer at shelters, hospitals, blood drives, nursing homes, etc.

You name it and I do it

The newspapers try to play me off as some modern day Mother Teresa

But how wrong are they

I'm no Mother Teresa

Just trying to get through this life in some kind of peace I know I don't deserve

To try and make a mends for my sins at all costs

My life, holds no value to me until I undo all my wrongs

Here is where my story appears to begin

* * *

Smile. Smile. Smile.

"Mr. Takada, no open drinking in the entertainment room," chuckling and continuing with a soft whisper, "_but _open drinking can not be seen however, at the _back_garden. You feel me? Take that knowledge with a grain of salt sir. You already had a drink last month. Aki wouldn't be too pleased if she saw this."

Smile. Smile. Frown. Big Frown.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine, all day and everyday." This man's frown makes it seem as though he'd seen me kick a litter of pups. Laughing, "Hmph. About as much as you, right Ms. Nakasawa?" Ms. Nakasawa smiles as she looks up from her knitting, "Oh dear he's just nervous. Aki said she'd be coming soon, probably by tonight I'd suppose." She smiles about as much a toothy grin can be considered toothy with the absence of about a dozen teeth. I continued the last of my Canon and was met with applause by my elderly audience. I stepped away from the piano and bowed, "thank you my lovely audience." I was touched when Mr. Kennosuke tottered to me and gave me a bouquet of flowers. "Aww, you cool cats are awesome." Mr. K replied in a huffle of coughing fits then finally setting into a smile, "Well Mrs. Kat no longer needs it, just left this morning in that big coffin."

Smile. Smile. Nervous laughter.

"Ah, that so? I appreciate them even more now." Oh Lord, forgive me. I cannot accept dead people's flowers! I quickly chuck them behind me at the nearest wheelchair as Mr. K continued to hack his brains out. Lovely.

"Well I'm gone guys, got a ton of homework and classes tonight, and I have some posters to decorate for the orphanage bake sale and the blood drive at Faith Hospital." Ms. Nakasawa replies in worry, "My my, you have so much to do. Be mindful to take it easy alright?" I smile. "Sure. See you guys tomorrow."

I swiftly pick up my pack and head out the door, waving a hand behind me in farewell for the day. I heard a couple of "sweet girl" or "such a nice young lady" and a huffy "hmph." Gee, wonder who that belonged to. I walk out to the front building.

But they don't know...they don't understand. My bangs cover my emotionless eyes as I slump down the wall outside the nursing home. _Of course not, no one should know how despicable I am. The things I caused....how could they forgive me?_

My cell rings and I handle it lazily, nearly rejecting the call.

**"I want to live where soul meets body**

**And let the sun wrap its arms around me**

**And bathe my skin in water and cleansing**

**And feel, feel what it's like to be new"**

My DCC ring tone plays on waiting to be answered as I check the ID.

So focused on trying to answer the phone I'm clearly deaf and blind to any approaching bird, monster, dog, or person.

"Hey," I answer struggling to get the phone under my shoulder.

_Step, step, step._

"Yea, please. I still need need some help with these things before tomorrow. I'm clearly not going to finish if I have to go back to that place. He'll probably skin me for sure but--"

_Step, step, stop._

I stop talking as I see shoes in front of me. Hmmm, expensive. Maybe Armani, interesting. I look up to see a man. "Nice shoes man," I announce kicking off from my position on the ground. I shuffle my phone to my left hand as I shrug on my pack to my right shoulder. I tuck a lock of long brown hair out of my eyes, behind my ears to get a better look at this mysterious person. I do a quick one over and realize. _Wow this guy is quite handsome. Looks about 21 ? Maybe 6'1 in height? _A big contrast to my short 5'3 self in comparison. Now don't get me wrong. Yes, he's good looking. But no, I'm not ditzly dazzled. I notice his long silky hair and clean cut attire. He wears a white dress shirt with the first three buttons left undone, some black slacks, and of course those expensice shoes. His face is beautifully pale. But I notice something even more beautiful and interesting. This guy has white...eyes? But he can see me right? I'm sure of it. _How unusual, _I think. _What's a guy like that doing around here at this hour...?_

I hear a lazy voice calling out to me from my phone. Still distracted by the handsome stranger, I quickly shut off the phone. With a warm smile I acknowledge his presence.

* * *

Smile. Smile. Smile

"Hey stranger, what brings you here at this time of night? Do you need something?" He stares at me expressionlessly, but his eyes betray a hint of curiosity. He looks as though he's contemplaiting something until he seems ready to answer.

I wait patiently for his reply. _Maybe this guy is lost, probably just wants some directions, _I think to myself. After all, this place is pretty deserted this time of night. Besides there's no bus stop or even train station around here for blocks. But who would have thought by his next words I'd know to avoid this handsome stranger at all costs

........

"Are you Tian-ann Kurosaka?"

Smile. Smile. Frown. Big, big frown.

The blood drains from my face as I peer up at him. My eyes accusingly searching his, for the next few seconds, for any ill intentions or weapons. Anything that could stop me from running in the opposite direction. My face suddenly becomes expressionless. Because to be honest, this guy is slightly unnerving. Who the hell is he anyway..? And what's that in his hand? If he wanted he could cause me bodily harm, especially here with no witnesses.

My face returns to a smile, though now somewhat hardened. He faces me and starts to move closer and I immediately know what he's trying do. He 's trying to trap me in this space so I can't get away. I quickly notice a car pulling up to the street, from behind the strangers back. Recognizing the car, i quickly sidestep him and begin walking to the car.

I reach to the passenger door and look inside the car and give a weary smile. "Hey, Shika. Just in time." As I get ready to toss my bag inside the back and get into the passenger seat, the stranger comes up to me and hands me a card. I look at him and smile confidently, now knowing no harm could come to me with Shika around. I glance at him and look at the card. **Neji Hyuuga. Journalist for the Konoha Times**. It gives his contact information as well.

I smile carefully and controlled, then I nod. I hold up the card signaling my acknowledgment of the gesture. I make my way to the car and let myself into the passenger seat and buckle up. Shika looks at me carefully and stares. "Any trouble here?" I look at him and smile. "Nope, no problem here." I lean over and kiss him briefly on the lips. Holding his face in my hands I look into his eyes intently before quickly becoming uninterested and try to turn away. Before I can, he cups my face in silent question. I brush him a way with a playful push. "Stop. Lets go, you promised to help remember?" He resigns in silence and turns the key in the ignition ready to drive off. For a brief moment I finally notice the Hyuuga staring at us in curiosity. I smile for what seems the umpteenth time today, and reply to his almost seemingly long forgotten question. "No I'm not. Who is she by the way?" He raises an eyebrow as if wanting to question my answer. He smirks. "Doesn't matter if you're not her, right?" I laugh quietly, "Guess you're right." He settles with a last statement saying, "Well if you change your mind or know anything, feel free to call me anytime."

I look down at the card in my hand before nodding. I motion for Shika to start driving. As we begin to drive off I stick my head out the window to call out to the man, "Good bye Mr. Hyuuga." I smile as I chuck his card out the window carelessly without remorse if he'd seen. As we drive away, I look out the rear view mirror to see the man chuckle and walk away in the opposite direction.

_Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji._

I sigh in my seat, uneasiness seeping into my being.

_I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of you than I'd like._


End file.
